A Love of Steel
by Sekai -The World
Summary: Small drabbles for Ruby x humanoid Crescent Rose, otherwise known as Cress! Chp3: Dancy Pansy: Ruby is not much of a dancy pansy, Cress is going to change that. Let's ship CressRuby! Based on 'A will of steel' by Krisdota - The Gamer
1. Chapter 1: A body of steel and flesh

**A love of steel**

**Note: Based on Cress from 'A will of steel' by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer. He gave a yellow light to my request and I would see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Cress.**

* * *

Chapter 1:** A body of steel and flesh**

_Doing maintenance is simply not the same anymore._

* * *

"Ruby…I can do the maintenance of my body on my own…so…" Crescent Rose, otherwise known named as Cress muttered softly before he tensed up, his face reddened in embarrassment.

It was late at night and the other members of Team RWBY were out on last-minute errands for the Vytal festival tournament. Cress was not the only one blushing in the room too. Sitting just across him on her own bed, Ruby sheepishly worked on Cress's main body, the Crescent Rose, _tuning her boyfriend so that he could be ready-_

Ruby almost red out in embarrassment of her dirty mind and silently cursed Yang's influence on her. The two blushed in silence for two minutes until Ruby was done.

Cress sighed in relief and embarrassment. "You finished everything?"

Ruby stared at Cress. There was still one last step she has not done as compared to usual. She was a shy fifteen-year-old girl. Even though the Crescent Rose was Cress… doing that to him was too intimate for her.

So, she softly pecked the scythe Crescent Rose in her hands. It was the same small kiss she secretly gave to Crescent Rose every time she maintained it before the green dust incident. Hugging the scythe, Ruby lifted her head to meet Cress in the eyes. Gulping down her embarrassment, she compensated to Cress in a soft whisper.

"Cress, I love you."

* * *

**Ember Celica: After this, they had mind blowing sex!**

**Yang: But does he have a-  
**

**A/N: No Rate-M! Not yet anyway! Been shipping CressRuby since reading 'A will of steel' and just had to write this small one out. If I got positive responses with about 3 reviews I would continue it. XD**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Proportional to Skill

**A love of steel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Cress**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Love Proportional to Skill and back to Love**

_Loyalty is one thing, love is another.  
_

* * *

It was much later, when the rest of the Team RWBY returned and hit the sacks. Ember Celica slept in Yang's embrace, occasionally giggled in her sleep. Myrtenaster also slept with her owner except they were on the separate edges of the bed. Weiss valued her sleeping privacy and Myrtenaster does respect her master's wish. However that did not stop her from '_unconsciously'_ snuggling towards her master in her sleep. It would be harder to notice Gambol Shroud, for he was not in the room but reading on the tree just by their window, learning to read a novel while serving as a night guard for the team ever since the Roman and his Melodic Cudgel incident. Cress was nowhere to be seen.

That was, in the eye of Gambol Shroud at least.

He was not there, he is now. His loyalty to Ruby was unrivalled, so it became to his skills too. Although Ruby might still not be able to handle him to his fullest potential, Cress looked forward fighting side by side with Ruby as the strongest huntress in Vale, one which he knew she would be.

However loyalty was not the only emotion in him that was unrivalled. Such as now, Cress stood by Ruby's bed, _very_ bothered by the missing last step of the maintenance. Ruby did not clearly remember every step she did for every maintenance but Cress did. There was nothing about Ruby he would forget after all.

He sat by the side of Ruby's bed and his finger flickered Ruby's hair. He hesitated. That last step was _not really_ necessary. Ruby even compensated by kissing the Crescent Rose and confessed to him. He really should not be doing this when Ruby was not awake.

Unfortunately, self-control was not one of the skills which became unrivalled, especially when your owner did not have notable self-control in the first place. He bent down and kissed Ruby in the lips, it cleared his mind in at instant. He savoured Ruby's lips as long as his mind could handle and backed off before he overheated his mind.

Last step: Kissing Ruby. Checked.

Then Cress just stood there, too fluster to do anything else but cool down. He looked down at Ruby's sleeping face. He leaned down toward her face again but just to give a small peck to her forehead. Just before he left, he leaned towards her ear and whispered softly.

"Sweet dreams, my huntress."

* * *

**Gambol Shroud sighed when Cress finally left the room, probably to kill some poor Grimms in the Emerald Forest to let out his embarrassment for all the crimes he could not hold back from doing. Closing the book in his hand, he spent the rest of the night reflecting why he could not detect Cress entering the room, and on the similar cases which disturbingly happened before.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, using the equation 'Turning Cress's loyalty to love' turned out to have created a quite disturbing yandere Cress. Cress could be a gentleman but I feel that it could be more fun if there were more side to him XD.**

**Introducing some other weapons relation with their master as well as foreshadowing Roman's cane, Melodic Cudgel (I never knew it had a name). **

**Roman: "Pay attention and you might learn something."**

**Thanks darkester, TheTypewriterv, jakillking999, BlueBaronJack and max French for the reviews! And I really need you guys to review about this… Cress. He would not be acting like this most of the time so no worries XD.**

**And Read and Review! I am going to continue this one since it's easy to write (which next chapters are going to be shorter but sweeter). I promised chapter immediate within two days if it reach 4 reviews per chapter! If it's easy for me to write a chapter, it's easier for you all to leave one review XD.**

**See you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dancy Pansy

**A love of steel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Cress**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Dancy-pansy**

_Ruby is not much of a dancy-pansy, but Cress is going to change that._

* * *

It was the dance and Cress was teaching Ruby the art of dancing. After stepping on Cress a few times, Ruby wanted to give up.

Ruby sighed. "Sorry Cress but I am just bad at this. I bet you rather dance with someone experienced like Crocea Mors…"

Cress smiled before replied. "Nope. Just keep up with me."

"Keep-" Ruby had to halt her sentence as Cress pulled their linked hands around and danced. Before she could keep up and stop him, he put an arm around her waist and she instinctively bent backwards, falling.

"Wait Cress I am fall-"

Just when she lost contact with the ground, she felt herself being held and something collided her lips. Her mind went blank as the kiss deepened, her defenceless state only made the kiss more arousing to her.

It took a breath worth of time before Cress finally parted his lips from Ruby. By then Ruby couldn't even think straight anymore.

"Want to continue dancing?" Cress smirked with mischief.

Ruby's face bursted crimson, nevertheless she shyly nodded.

That day, legend of Beacon's most romantic couple was born.

* * *

**Jaune thought he was alone until Crocea patted his shoulder. With just a single command 'Dance with me', she dragged and taught Jaune how to dance.**

'**It will be a shame to the Arc family if he can't dance when Arkos finally happen…it's not like I am worry about you!' Crocea convinced herself before she managed to trick Pyrrha into dancing with Jaune for the rest of the night.**

* * *

**A/N: 2 reviews for last chapter. Guess couldn't ask for much when its creepy Cress lol. Thanks to Darkerster and Max French for supporting the fic! As you guys know this chapter is based on Volume 2 episode 6 the newest episode! What's a dancy-pansy anyway?**

**Read and Review and Get chapter!**


End file.
